A new addition to the family
by King Meezy
Summary: The Crystal gems get a new addition to the family after Amethyst and Pearl head back to the temple Image belongs to BabySpaceDorito from pinterest, their work is amazing and I love it Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe I only oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own SU, Only my OC which include Titanium Quartz and Iolite (Nicknamed spadasin violet which translates to purple swordsman)**

The morning fog had just settled over Beach City. Pearl had left the temple first in order watch Steven before he awoke. 'He looks so peaceful, I wonder if he'll be freaked out if he finds me'. Unbeknownst to her, Amethyst had snuck out to do some wrestling and was on the porch (patio? Idk I will call it a porch for now until someone corrects me).

Being a sneaky sneak that she is, Amethyst crept up the stairs and was getting ready to jump Pearl.

 **Amethyst POV:**

'Oh sweet, Pearl hasn't noticed me yet. I guess since she is watching Steven again... Weird' Time to creep up behind Pearl and gets ready to jump on her. Landing on her shoulder, I whisper "It's time to wake up Steven Pearl,". The look on her face made everything perfect for me. Seeing her blush while tripping on her words. "Am-Amethyst! I w-wa- was just making sure that everything was err, umm, alright with Steven, I mean he is a growing boy and people know where we live"

'Sometimes it's too easy with Pearl' I stopped listening to her and just watch her face. Since it's almost time for Steven to get up, I pull Pearl into a warm embrace and calm her down. "P, it's okay cause know you only have the greatest concern for Ste-man" Hearing this made her calm down. "Since you calmed down, let's head back to the temple for a bit, sound good?"

I see a faint smile on her and that made me think 'She always had a sweet smile and a kind heart-even though us gems don't have actual hearts' We pull apart and leave Stevens room and head to the temple. "Hey amethyst quick question, what were you doing earlier before you snuck up on me?"

'Busted' "Well" I say as I twirl a lock of my majestic mane with my finger, "I was out and trying something in Empire City since it never really sleeps," "Amethyst! Why there of all the places nearby? I mean you could have tried Keystone, if anything" Pearl said with that authoritative voice of hers. This will be a long morning I can already tell.

 **A/N: Hello guys gals and nonbinary pals this is my first SU (Not Sonic Underground) Fanfic- there will be more so that way I can show you guys my OC's and they are pretty awesome in opinion and I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to write more later**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own SU or anything I make a reference to, I only own my OC's and you will all meet Iolite right now, hope you all enjoy the presence of this gem.**

Morning came and the sun is shining in beautiful Beach City and in the temple Steven is munching on a smaller version of Together Breakfast with Amethyst. "Hey amethyst, you wanna share the strawberry with me? I'll let you eat the leaves with it~" Steven said in a sing-song voice. 'He knows that I really enjoy the leaves from well, anything.' "Sure thing Stev-" A loud crash brought the attention of the entire beach. Garnet runs out and brings Pearl with her.

"Everyone get ready for anything, Steven," Garnet pauses and looks at the hybrid, only to see him holding his shield, "We'll need your shield for this fight," If you looked closely you could see a faint smile on her features. The crystal gems got outside and went into their battle stances. What they saw only caused them to stare in disbelief and lower their weapons. It was a gem, but not just any gem.

It was a gem wearing victorian era clothing and holding a staff with her gem located on her right shoulder. It was an Iolite gem, a member of the original Crystal Gems. Pearl only help her mouth hung open and Garnet took her visors off to see with her own eyes. "Io? Is that?" Garnet's voice shaking while asking.

"Hey, Garnet don't flash me your gems like that, what would the others think?" This causes Garnet to smile widely and for Pearl to run and give her a hug. Amethyst can only hold back her tears for so long. "It's been so long since I've seen her. PEARL! Save me some of that hug!" Amethyst runs as well with open arms.

Iolite only responds with a huge grin and an open pair of hands, making her staff disappear in a flash. "Amethyst -oof- who's the human there?" Iolite asks as she nearly gets tackled by Amethyst. Iolite notices something very familiar with the human, like she's seen him before. "Wait a sec, aren't we missing a certain flower, where's Rose at?" The question caught everyone off-guard. Not even Garnet saw this one coming.

"Io, there's something that you must know," Garnet said with her head hung low. Pearl saw Garnet do this and had a sullen look upon her face. "Rose fell in love with a human and bore a human boy," It was Amethyst turn to finish the explanation. "The kid you see over there" She pointed with her thumb to Steven who harrumphed as she did, "Is Rose's son, Steven" Upon Hearing this Iolite immediately gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Steven walked up to Iolite while glancing at the sand. When he reached her, he said to her, "My mom gave up her physical form to give birth to me and now, I have her gem now," He said as he lifted his shirt as proof. Io bent down and examined the gem and saw they were telling the truth. "But I have training and can hold my own against some corrupted gems," This was true from the training that Steven had from missions and with Pearl, he got some experience and DETERMINATION through it all.

"Hmm… You enjoy Star berry?" Io asked with a raised eyebrow. This caught Steven off guard. He looked at Garnet hoping for an explanation. Instead Amethyst cut in and asked the obvious. "What the hell is a star berry?" The look on Iolite's face was that of surprise and shock. "That does it. Gems, we're going on a mission. Since it's the 31st of October, we have just enough time to get a star berry. Pearl," She perks up at hearing her name. "Gather any form of mining equipment, Garnet we'll need some heat for this and something cool. Have any ideas?" Garnet only grinned and flashed her gauntlets. "Think this'll work?"

"Gems, let's go and grab us some Star berry's!" Steven yells while posing dramatically. "Uh Iolite, where do we go?" Iolite only let out a chortle and leads them to on the warp pad. With a flash of light, the crystal gems transport to an underground cave lined with titanium quartz. "Oohh that's so cooooool" a distorted echo has the cool come out weird. Steven saw this as an opportunity. "So coooool. Oh it's so pretty, so pretty" Steven whispers the last one. Pearl clears her throat. "Steven, this should be pretty easy, but I believe it's best to listen to Io for the most part of this mission. So Io, where to?" Iolite observes the area and starts to give orders. "Amethyst, I'll need you to help Garnet deal with some corrupted gems that's further down. Pearl, you and Steven stay near me and we'll provide some cover fire for them. Everything clear?"

Gems get ready and go and strike. Garnet and Amethyst scout ahead and notice the corrupted gem. It has a burgundy colored skin that looks like scales and its shape is that of a bearded dragon. On it's head is a brightly colored gem and its mouth is dripping acid. "Amethyst, hold its legs still. I'll go for the tail," Garnet said before leaping to action. "Got it G!" Amethyst materializes another whip and expertly uses them to her advantage. Garnet delivers a superman punch (It's an actual thing from MMA) to the CGs head just next to its gem. Causing it to poof. "Hmm. Gems, it's all clear,"

Iolite sees the clearing and in the room that the CG was in is a ton of pink. "Is that a Star berry? They remind me of the papou fruit from a game I played. But instead of it being yellow, it's pink. That is so cuuute~" Steven saw and exclaimed. Seeing Iolite come from behind, he turned and looked up to her. "Thanks Io, they look tasty" "No prob. Now let's go and plant some pack home and indulge in it's tastiness"

 **Sorry I meant to upload this earlier this week but I've been working a lot and have been trying to go back to school. Anyway I hope that people get the references I've made and here's a link to something amazing,** **watch?v=of5sshD9n7k**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up guys gals and nonbinary pals? It's meez13rulez currently going by King Meezy cause it's my nickname and fits me rather nicely. I'll explain why later and disclaimer time! Whoo-peee! And get ready for innuendos**

 **I don't own Steven Universe, that honor falls upon Rebecca Sugar and I can't wait for Gem Harvest to be released**

The mission went surprisingly well. The gems came back home and were getting ready to plant the star berry seeds. "Now it's about time to plant them. Where do you think is a great place to plant them?" Iolite asked. Steven had his thinking face on. "Oh I know. How about on Mask Island? The Watermelon Stevens could help out with the crops," The gems shared a collective look that basically said 'I like the idea' Garnet spoke first "Steven, I like the idea," She said and Iolite asked, "What's a Watermelon Steven?"

"-and then baby melon sacrificed himself for our well being," Steven explained. Iolite just giggled when appropriate and was engrossed in the story. "So when the Watermelon Stevens eat the chickens, do they taste like watermelon or chicken?" Iolite brought up a good point for the question.

"Let's grab one and eat it!" Amethyst exclaimed with her hands in the air and a big grin on her face. Pearl only looked disgusted at this. "Amethyst you can't just do that. I mean is there anything you won't eat?" "I dunno Pearl I mean we both know what I like to eat the most, wink wink," Pearl could only blush at this and pulled Amethyst off to the side. "At least wait until Steven isn't around,"

 **With the other and Steven POV**

'Wonder where Pearl and Amethyst are? Hopefully they're not having a fight.' I thought to myself. I turn to look at Iolite and I notice that she has a gothic lolita feel with her victorian era clothes. With her white hair it blends in rather well. "Steven did you hear me?" Garnet snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Sorry I was zoning out Garnet," I say with a sheepish smile. 'Hope I wasn't caught staring.'

"I said that since it's Halloween, we should get ready for tonight after we're done with the star berries. Maybe you can take Io with you for some fun." Garnet said that with a smile and a wink. I immediately felt my face get hot. "L-let's just find the Watermelon Stevens and head home," I put my hands in my pockets and I try to find the village. After about 15 minutes, we finally find the village and notice that the Watermelon Stevens made a government and everything seems to be in order.

"Watermelon Stevens, hear me your maker speak!" The sentient fruits look up to me. "We are here to plant a fruit that can be absolutely delicious. We are here to ask your permission to plant them along with you. Is that alright?" The shaman of the village came up to us. We looked eyes for a moment and that is when we knew that we could. He made an approving noise and we shook hands.

 **Normal POV**

The Crystal Gems all warp back to temple to get ready for tonight. "We should all get ready for tonight. What are you guys dressing up as?" Steven asked with his bright grin. Pearl put her hands together and said to everyone. "Well since I do enjoy singing I thought I could dress up as a baroque singer," Everyone just stared at her in silence. "Neeerd dress up as Black Canary. She kicks but and looks good doing it, and I'll dress up as Harley Quinn cause she funny," Said Amethyst. "Which version of Quinn?" "Classic Quinn Steven, classic Quinn," Garnet spoke up and gave a warning. "Don't throw pies at people's faces," Amethyst only mumbled. "Since it's my turn, I'll say that Vixen is who I'll dress up as since us gems will do a DC theme. Steven, it's your turn," Steven pondered on what to wear. Since the gems decided on a DC theme, Steven decided to go against that. "I'll do a YouTube thing and dress up as Danny Sexbang. Ya know since I enjoy to play music and have curly hair,"

"Well, let's get ready for the night then," The gems in a flash change their clothes and are in the costumes. Steven tries to do the same and got most of the costume right. The only difference was his skin tone was darker then Danny's. "Het Io, what about you?" Steven asked with concern. Iolite put her hand on her chin in thought. "Maybe I'll go as Mrs. Dracula since I've recently visited Romania," Steven had stars in his eyes and his mouth hung open. "You saw Dracula's castle?" Steven whispered with excitement. Iolite chuckled and answered Steven, "Yes I've been in Dracula's Castle and let me just say it is all amazing for everyone and anyone. But not like it was in it's hay day,"

 **And that is where I'll end, Review comments are accepted, no flames please I don't like things like that and I hope you all enjoy this and I'm thinking about pairing Io and Steven. If you approve let me know and I hope that you will read the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is up guys gals and nonbinary pals? King Meezy here and the reason why my nickname is King Meezy is cause I've been called meezy since I've been a kid and King is my dad's last name Anyway disclaimer. I hope your holidays have been good**

 **I don't own Steven Universe that belongs to Rebecca Sugar**

"And that's how he got the name Lord Impaler," Io just explained to Steven. Steven only had stars in his eyes and made an O shape with his mouth. "That's so amazing that he was so strong," Io flashed her clothes into a long cape with purple velvet on the inside and a huge collar. There was a small broach connecting the ends of it and it was -you guessed it- an iolite gem. Her hair was whipped back and smoothed and pressed down.

Steven could only blush as he saw her. 'It was a simple change but still looks nice. I can't think about a relationship now though, not since Connie,' Someone knocked on the door and Steven opened it and saw Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream. "Hey Steven, looking good as Danny Sexbang," Jenny said. "Thanks Jenny. Hey Buck good idea for us to be Game Grumps," "Thank Sour Cream, I just gave you the idea to Danny," And it was true, Jenny was Suzy, Sour Cream was Arin and Buck was Barry.

Io was curious about the Grumps "Hey Amethyst, who're the Game Grumps?" Amethyst just chuckled softly and turned to her and simply said, "The Grumps can't be described so easily," Sour Cream asked who the new gem was. "She seems like the type to rave," Sour cream observed. Io turned around and told Sour Cream that she went to the AWOL Events in Seattle.

 **Time Skip**

After Sour Cream regained consciousness, the polyamorous trio leave and give the gems their goodbyes. "We should probably go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, you still up to spar tomorrow Garnet?" Steven asked after getting in his 'jama's. Garnet only nods and heads to the temple. "'Night guys. See you later," Amethyst calls out as she carries Pearl. "Where will I sleep, Steven?" Io asks timidly. Steven turn around and sees Io looking like an anime girl being shy. (CUUUTTEEEENEEEESSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVERLOAD) "Uhh you c-can slee-uh sleep with me," Steven offers while rubbing the back of his head.

Io and Steven share the bed and things got a bit awkward for Steven. ' _Oh man. This weird. Okay, okay just breath and think of Nanefua. It should help it go away for now at least. Just gotta worry about when I wake up,'_ That night Io was a bit confused as well. ' _Why is he so warm and handsome? Maybe it's just me acting up again, can't risk it for the gems. Maybe if I scoot closer he won't react to me. It's the only way for me to know,'_ Io scoots close to Steven and Steven wraps his arm around her slender waist and brings her closer.

 **A/N: I'll end it here cause things are getting heavy. Maybe gravity is increasing or something. Also Sorry for the delay I got wrapped up in work and I heard that my friends chemotherapy is showing signs of progress and he's doing better. Feel free to review and comment. Liking and favoriting is a bonus. Following is deserving of a crisp Hi-Ten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**King Meezy here with another chapter enjoy and also I don't own Steven Universe and now to see the morning after with the cliffhanger**

Steven woke up after having the most vivid dream. He finally remembered that Io slept with him in his bed last night. With that thought he turned his head and saw Io sleeping peacefully. 'She looks so cute and at peace. Now I see why Pearl watched me way back then,' With that, the door to the temple opened and Amethyst came out. "Good morning Steven. Where's Io?" When Steven didn't respond, Amethyst went up to his room and poked him. "Steven?" Hearing his name so close caused him to jump.

The commotion caused Io to wake up and see what was happening. 'Did Steven watch me sleep? Heh, cute' In the confusion, Steven heard Io giggle and was starting to blush"Oh, good morning Io. How long have you been awake?" Steven asked while sweating bullets. Seeing this as an opportunity and tried to hide her smirk. "Just long enough to notice that you were cuddling with me and stopped when you woke up," Io thought it would be cute to do a pouty cute face and puppy dog eyes. "Am I not cute to you Steven?" Her lip was trembling as she was choking out the words. This caused Steven to immediately lose it. Yep, he fainted.

"-ven, Steven are you okay? What happened to him?" "I hear a voice talking. Sounds like Pearl. I think it's time to fake being fainted still.' "I didn't mean to have him faint, I was having fun with him," Io said with concern. She cradles her arms and looks down on the floor. Garnet walks in and see's the display. "Garnet! Help, I think I broke Steven!" Io shouts with hysteria.

'Looks like Steven's faking him being unconscious, maybe he's trying to see if Io likes him. I'll help you out for this Steven, but you will owe me for this,' Garnet debated with Ruby and Sapphire without the help of future vision. "Iolite," Garnet said with authority, "Why did Steven faint, and what did you mean you 'Broke Steven'" Garnet uses air quotes for emphasis. Io tried to calm down to gather her thoughts. "Well when we woke up, he started to get flustered and I thought he looked cute so I used it to my advantage. Then he started to get flustered and I think he fainted around that time. I grabbed Pearl and Amethyst kept an eye on him," Io said with some gasps here and there.

Garnet then asked an expected question "Io do you like Steven?" Io looked shocked and had a violet blush on her face. "W-well, I do admit that he's cute," Garnet smirks at her response "That's not what I asked," Io immediately blushed and sighed. "You caught me, I like Steven," Hearing this Steven got up and faked waking up. "Wha-at happened?" Steven said with some grogginess in his voice.

 _Fake fancy voice: Some time later_

"Steven, I'm still sorry about what happened. Please let me know how I can make it up for you," Io said with pleading eyes while in the supermarket. "Io, it's alright cause you were having fun. You don't have to do anything, I swear," Steven tried to reason with her as he picks some fresh fruit. Io went around and decided to grab some off-brand cookie cats. "Wish they still had the real stuff," Io mumbled to herself. Steven heard her and said to her in an understanding voice, "I know your pain."

"Ooooh, he's a frozen treat with an all new taste, cause he came to this planet from outer space," " A refugee from an interstellar war, but he was at your local grocery store," Io added in. Now they duet, "Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy, Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy, Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaat, now available no where," Steven and Io were laughing as they finished the song and were getting ready to go. Steven looked over at Io and remembered what happened earlier "Hey Io, quick question. Do you really like me?" Io shot her head up and blushed, she figured, 'Might as well tell him,' "I'll answer the question with another question. Do you like me?" Steven outs down the bags and pulls Io into a hug. "This answer your question?" Steven asks in a teasing voice. Io returns it and whispers, "Yes,"

 **A/N: I'm still here and sorry for the lack of update, leave a review and like or follow. There will be some Lapidot in the next chapter as a favor for those who ship and some Pearlmethyst as well. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just say thank you for everyone that has read this and is still reading this fanfic of mine. And a shout-out to CaptainMansBaby, InsanePinkiePie14, KitsuneJimmy, MyDude, AmberGoldenHeart and xXSpark for following the story now time for Pearlmethyst and Lapidot**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse (Hoping I spelled it right)**

It's been a week since Steven and Iolite confessed. In the beach house, Pearl was reading Treasure Island and Amethyst was laying on her lap with a smile on her face. Out of nowhere, the warp pad went off. Lapis and Peridot show up with Pumpkin. "Hey guys, where's everyone at?" Lapis asks after looking around. Pearl tears her gaze away the book. "Huh, oh hi Lapis, Peridot. Garnet's on a mission and Steven went out with Iolite," Lapis has a quizzical look on her face. "Who's Iolite Pearl?" Amethyst jumps up and grabs something from the fridge.

"Psst. Hey Peri, let's go out on the beach while they talk," Amethyst mouths slash whispers to Peridot. Peridot looks over at Amethyst and nods to her. "Lapis, me and Amethyst are gonna go outside for a bit, be back in a bit," Peridot explains. Lapis looks down and gives her a smile. "Okay, if anyone causes trouble, call me. I want front row seats," She says with a joking humor. "Bring snacks if I do call," Peri says back with a wink. Lapis leans down and kisses Peridot on her gem.

"So Amethyst what is it you wanted to talk about?" Peridot asks with hands on her hips. Amethyst turns to Peridot and asks, "How do you feel about changing your outfit?" Peridot did a double take before looking flabbergasted. "Amethyst, we all know I can't shapeshift. How would I be able to do that?" Amethyst scoffs "Tch, by shopping of course. Now let's try this store called Markey shoes," Amethyst suggested with a smile.

In the store, there was a latina with her young nephew- looks like they could have been mother and son- talking. Amethyst and Peridot open the door and were greeted. "Hello, welcome to Markey shoes. My name is Annette, how can I help you?" The woman greeted. Amethyst walks up and sees the kid. "Hey Jamar, good to see you again," Jamar looks up and instantly smiles. "Amethyst!" Jamar runs up and hugs her. "How you been Amethyst? And how's Pearl?" "She's good and I've been awesome, like a puma," "Jamar, who's this?" Annette asks. "Oh sorry Auntie. This is Amethyst, I've told you about her before remember?"

Annette does a double take. "Oh yeah that does look like your description babe. Well it is nice to meet you, I'm Annette, Jamar's auntie and who is your friend?" Annette says referring to Peridot. " Hello, my name is Peridot. It is pleasing to meet you," Peridot extends her hand. Annette takes it and gives her a warm smile. "Well anyway Peridot how can we help you?" Peridot places her hand on her chin in thought. "Well I am here to use a appearance modifier with a star on it and something green. Perhaps you have something that could be useful?" Jamar thinks about this and came up with an idea. "We might have something in the back. What size are you?" Her right eyebrow is raised and asks "Size?" "Try a medium, lil dude," Amethyst calls out. "Gracias Puma Purpura" "De nada"

 _Some time later back at the temple_

"I'm back! Lapis what do you think of my new look?" Peridot asks showing her gf. Peridot is wearing a short lime green dress with a star on the side and a sequin trail on the side. Lapis could only blush and have her mouth hung slightly open. She immediately comes up to Peridot and whispers something to her and says thanks to Amethyst. "Let me guess, you guys went to Markey Shoes?" "Yep, and Jamar says hi,"

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, I dealt with some stuff around christmas time and New Years. But either way I would like to say thank you and Markey Shoes was my aunties shoe store and her name was Annette. Sorta self inserted**


	7. interlude

**Figured I do a chapter that includes where Pearl and Lapis were talking. Nothing to special, still hope you all enjoy. Also spoilers for the Steven Bomb are included, If you hadn't watched it yet then 1. You have a strong will, 2. Skip the chapter or segment or whatever you wanna call it**

Amethyst and Peridot just left the temple. "So Pearl, who's Iolite, is she a new member of the crystal gems?" Lapis asked while leaning on a counter. Pearl got up and started to put away the book. "Actually she was one of the original members. She was in Blue Diamonds court and was inspired when she saw Garnet," Pearl smiled as she started to explain. Lapis tried not to cringe when she heard the name Blue Diamond. "You okay Lapis?" Pearl asked out of concern. "It's nothing, just an unpleasant memory,"

"We can talk about something else if you like. I know that Blue Diamond can bring up some feelings," Pearl said as she remembered the time spent around the zoo to get Greg back. "Thanks Pearl. So did she know Bis or… What?" Bismuth had been living with Lapis and Peridot even though she didn't want to impose or seem like a third wheel. "I wouldn't know, Rose never discussed that whole ordeal with that," Pearl said with a distant look in her eyes.

Lapis saw the mood shift and decided that she better talk about a new idea she had for a meep-morp. "Pearl, what do you think about helping us out with a meep-morp in the future?" Pearl perked up and said with a small grin. "Lapis I would be delighted to help you and Peridot. Maybe Bismuth can even try to build something in her forge," It's true that Bismuth has become accustomed to using her forge to create weapons for defense and other uses. Lapis mumbles to herself, low enough that Pearl couldn't hear herself, "We all change but in the end, we're all someone that we use to know," "Lapis, did you say something?" Lapis looks at Pearl and says through a small grin.

Pearl didn't buy the grin and just hugged Lapis. "It's okay Lapis, we all have each other in the end. Peridot has you, I have Amethyst and Steven has us all. You're never alone," Lapis broke down at the words that were spoken to her. Lapis sniffled before speaking, "Th-thank (breaths in) you Pearl," Lapis then just sobbed and gave Pearl a big hug.

 **I am sorry for the short chapter everyone I've been busy livestreaming with friends and getting ready for a vegas trip for my cousins wedding and work has been a sonuvabitch. R &R this, and hope you have a good time**


	8. warning

For the next chapter I'll put this up as a warning. the next update will have a trigger warning. The trigger includes suicide and drug use, and by drug use I mean pot. There I said it. If you are offended by it then I'm sorry in advance but it's gonna make sense for the future

Also I didn't realize that there was a fanfiction app. it's pretty cool


	9. Chapter 7

As Steven and Io walked down the street holding hands, they heard some screams. "Gem monster?" Io asked. "Gem monster," Steven confirmed with a nod. Immediately the monster came into view. It looked like a skeletal bat with a turquoise skin and a long tail. Io scanned the environment and came up with a plan forthwith. "Steven, I need you to try and to create a shield to wedge the car up," Steven saw what she thought of and immediately wedged up the dondai.

"Io it's ready for you," Io immediately ran to the car and used its leverage to slam on the crystal bat*. She then summons her staff and has electricity run through it. Steven was taken back to when he was captured by Jasper and Peridot. Shortly after, Steven blacks out and is awoken by his gf holding and walking home. "Steven, are you okay? You passed out back there after dealing with the bat," Io's voice was laced with concern and sympathy.

Shortly after laying on the couch, Steven heard someone knock on the door followed by a voice. "Yo Steven you there? C'mon man you know how long of a walk it is for me," Steven get's up and sees it's Jamar. Jamar notices that Steven looked worried and down. "Steven what's wrong? And don't say nothing either, you're not that good at lying," Jamar point his thumb at the pink king of the jungle. "That's Lions job," Jamar said with a grin and a silly voice. Steven just gave a small smile and tried to say something. "Steven who's that guy?" "Oh sorry Io I guess you haven't met him yet. He's Jamar, we've been friends for quite a while. Jamar this is Io, she's a gem," Jamar looks at her gem and tries to read her.

"You're romanian aren't you?" Jamar was taken back. "How did you know?" Io let out a small giggle. "It's a small gift of mine, I can read things easily. You're also mexican aren't you?" "Steven, your gf is fucking cool," Steven and Io only blush at the remark. "So you have an Iolite gem? That's pretty sweet, plus I love your outfit kinda reminds me of the victorian era," As Jamar and Io talk Steven just slinks back to his room.

"Think that you're slick Steven?" Jamar just appeared next to Steven. "Now tell me what's eating you, it's just me. I asked Io to give us some time," Jamar sat down in front of Steven. "Earlier today when I was getting rid of the GM, I saw Io use her staff and electricity ran through it," Steven let out a shaky sigh. "Remember when the hand crashed down at the city?" Jamar nodded. "Well on the ship jasper and Peridot used a weapon similar and I felt the memories come back up,"

Jamar could only listen and when Steven finished Jamar spoke up, "Steven the things you go through is something that would drive anyone to the point of suicide. The things I went through from the abandonment the abuse all of it. I wanted my life to end and I almost did at one point. But then I thought to myself this, 'I would only prove them right. That I am weak and not worth it'. So I bettered myself and the feelings went away," Steven didn't understand some of it and at the same time he understood all of it. "Jamar, thanks for being a friend. You're very strong but weird," "Thanks Steven, now to really talk about why I'm here. You wanna smoke some dank white russian? I got a hookup from an old friend," Steven could help but laugh at the suggestion. "Hey guys, feeling better? I figured that Jamar could use the gypsy powers to make you feel better," "Okay I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that one," Everyone laughed at the comment and soon after started to toke the blunt. 'I got good friends' Steven thought to himself. 'I need to get laid' Jamar thought. 'I wonder if Steven has a big di-'

 **And I'm gonna end it there. Sorry that it took longer than I wanted it to be updated. I was sick and felt like shit, well anyway I'm not gonna try to bring up anything from this chapter aside from weed. I hope that this was to your liking and as always please feel free to review, like, follow, or share this story**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm back and here's the update. In this chapter there will be talk of the sex and things like that**

Sun shone through the window as Steven woke up. 'Wondered if Jamar slept alright? I know Io did since she's right here.' And it was true, next to Steven was Io 'Sleeping like an angel' Steven thought. "Hmm, morning star kid" Jamar said sleepily. Steven looked over at Jamar. "Dude put a shirt on," Steven said as he covered his eyes. "Be glad I kept my pants on! What you feeling for breakfast?" Steven turned and saw that Io was still sleeping. "Uh sure. How about something mexican?" "Ask Io if she wants some as well, I can tell that she's awake," Steven turns to see that she is. "Morning Steven," Io says 'tiredly'. Steven rolls his eyes playfully. "Good morning Io. Want something to eat? Jamar can cook some pretty good food," "Chorizo y huevos sound good?" Jamar asks from the kitchen. "Sure" "Don't see why not"

After some spicy pork chorizo and cheese scrambled eggs wrapped in a warm tortilla, Jamar's phone goes off. "Why is your ringtone MGS?" Steven asks after belching. "Why not?" Jamar sees that it's his gf. "Hey babe, what's up? No I was with Steven last night. He's a friend of mine and he needed me," Jamar pulls away from the phone. "Dude help," Jamar mouths to Steven. Steven reaches for the phone and answers. "Hello hey it's Steven, no he was around and he was greatly needed," "Sorry for dragging him away from ya Io, it's just that Sara worries about me a lot," Io just looks at Steven and wonders how someone could worry so much about another. "Anyway here's Jamar, Sara hope he's not in trouble," Steven hands over the phone and mouths "I'm so sorry"

"Hey Steven, if I ever become that way, please tell me," Steven just looks bedaffled and hugs her close. "Iolite, it just means that you care and Sara cares for Jamar, it's like he always says, Jamar what was that thing you always say?" "Do you and the reward will be greater, and also I heard it from the greatest rapper of all time, Tech N9ne" (It's how it's spelled in real life). Steven only nodded his head and tightened the hug. Jamar saw the action and immediately knew he had to leave. "Well since Sara misses me, I'm gonna leave you guys,"Jamar sent Steven a text. "Sorry for not cleaning up the mess. Left a condom for ya under the cushion -J" the text read. Steven blushed when he read the message. Io looked over the shoulder and blushed as well.

"Why would he think if something like that?" Steven asked outloud. "He's not completely wrong," Io meekly responded. "Whuh? Io what do you mean?" Io just looked to the ground. "W-well I said outloud that I wonder if you have a big dick, he must have heard me. I'm so embarrassed," Io blushed a deep violet color to confirm it. Steven only had his thoughts to keep himself from getting hard. 'Think about something else Steven, don't think about her sweet and luscious hips, the sweet and pouty lips- FUCK IT' Steven just grabbed Io by the hips and mashed their lips together. Io was surprised from the action and deepened the kiss.

 **I think that this will do, you guys think I should add a lemon? Let me know in the comments or message me. Always guy gals and non-binary pals like comment and feel free to share the story to anyone.**


	11. Chapter 9

**What is up guys gals and nonbinary pals? King Meezy is back and here with the next chapter. Don't worry I'll warn you guys about the lemon and I would like to say thank you for my friend BabySpaceDorito from pinterest, I recommend checking their work**

Steven and Io went upstairs to continue where they left off. When suddenly the warp pad went off and Pearl showed up with Amethyst. Steven froze as did Io. "Maybe we should wait until night," Io suggested under a hushed breath. "Sounds good babe, kiss me for luck?" Io just pecked him on the cheek. "You didn't say where," Io winked at Steven.

Steven just floated down in front of Pearl and Garnet. "Hey guys, how did the mission go?" Garnet just looked at Steven and knew something was up. Instead she just ruffles his curly and long mane. "It went rather smooth Steven, thank you for asking," Pearl interjected. Pearl looked over to the patio and saw Amethyst looking in. Steven turned and saw Amethyst then immediately blushed. " _How much did she see?"_ Amethyst walks in.

"Hey Steven, how ya been?" Amethyst asks as she puts her hands behind her back and lean on the balls of her feet. Steven played it cool and just responded, "I've been good, Jamar came over yesterday and stayed the night. "Is that why there's a mess of dishes in the sink? It's not like him to leave a kitchen dirty," Pearl observed in the kitchen. "Yeah he got a call from his gf, he didn't want to make her upset," Steven explained. While they were all talking, Io snuck out through Stevens window and saw a photo which made her smile warmly, it was Rose.

Io went to the top of the light tower by shapeshifting into a blue (violet?) bird. " _What would others think? This is really weird I gotta clear my head,"_ And so Io went to Beach city and saw a car wash. There was a middle aged man lounging on a folding chair. Io went up to him and checked if he was breathing. "Hey sir, you okay?" She shook him and he was startled by this. "Holy moly another gem? Are you from Homeworld?" Io was surprised that this human knew of Homeworld and soon noticed that he shared a resemblance with Steven. "Wait, how do you know about Homeworld?" The human just laughed and said, "You'd be surprised at my experience, the name's Greg Universe," Greg extended his hand to Io "Iolite, but everyone calls me Io. Did you say your last name is Universe?"

And so Io and Greg had started talking, mainly about life and Steven. Neither one of them wanted to talk about the diamonds or politics. "How do you feel about Rose?" Greg asked out of the blue hoping that there's no bad blood. "Rose meant a lot to us all, she helped me when Garnet first appeared and during the rebellion. I saw her as my mentor and as a mother," Greg just kept quiet and watched Io talk about his wife. " _It's just like Rose to have a greater influence on people, and here I was thinking that Disco was coming back,"_ Greg just thought to himself.

"Dad! Io!" Steven shouted as he was running towards them. "Hey Schtu-ball," "Hi Steven," They greeted simultaneously. Steven hugged Greg first, then Io. "Getting back from a mission? Or were you livestreaming again with SC and them?" Greg asked playfully. Io watched them talk and was lost in thought. " _Am I falling for him? I hope it's not too fast. Mean we've only been together for-"_ "Io you okay?" Steven broke her thoughts. "Do what with a duck?" Io said at random. "I asked if you wanted to head back," Steven said with concern. " _I hope Io doesn't think it's too fast or anything. I mean sure we've been together for a couple months but it feels longer than that, I'll have to ask dad sometime this week,"_ "Sure thing Steven," Io grabbed Steven's hand and they walked home together.

 **I will put a lemon in this story since someone asked for it but it will be in the future (Since I can't time travel) I'll more than likely put it in the chapter name, As always stay amazing everyone**


	12. Lemon

**What is up guys gals and nonbinary pals? King Meezy here with an announcement. Figured I'd start on the lemon so this is the warning, it's also my first lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks (giggity)**

Night had fallen on Beach City. The only activities were Sour Cream DJing, Jamar raging while playing an online game and Steven along with Io sharing a passionate kiss. Io wrapped her legs around Stevens waist and her arms around his neck.

Steven grabbed Io's ass and this caused her to moan involuntarily. "Someone's sensitive," Steven jested. Io got revenge from sucking on his neck. Io felt something poke her. "Someone's excited," Io jested back with a wink. Steven just carried Io to his room which thankfully had a wall built. After locking the door, Steven threw Io on his bed and she gave a lust-filled look to Steven. He lost a great portion of baby fat growing up, but it got replaced with muscle. Io phased off her clothes leaving her only in black lace bra and panties with a garter and a corset.

"Steven, don't leave me like this," Steven removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear, while pitching an impressive tent. Io saw this and got more excited. He immediately became completely naked and freed his 8 inch member. Io crawled over to him and started to suck him off. "Io what are you- ah," Steven was flushed with waves of pleasure and started to thrust in her mouth. After a few minutes, Steven got an idea. "Wait Io let me lay down," Steven laid down and instructed Io to sit on his face and continue. That's when he started to get primal. Steven started to tease Io's entrance with his tongue. This caused Io to moan and to get more excited.

Steven and Io decided to take things a step further. "Io, are you sure about this? I mean it's my first time," Steven was concerned. "Steven it's alright, just relax and fuck me" Steven then put the tip in and thrusted halfway through. Warmth enveloped his member and wetness with it. Io moaned at the thrust. Afterwards, Steven sped up his thrust and Io whimpered at his speed. "Oh god, yes please don't stop,"

Steven started to feel himself get close. "Io, I'm about to cum," "Let it out Steven, let it out inside of me," And on that mark Steven came inside of Io. Io squirted all over Stevens cock as he came. "Io, I love you," "I love you too Steven,"

 **That is the end of the lemon. Again first time doing so, if you have any tips please let me know and as always, feel free to review and share the fanfic. I appreciate all of it**


	13. Chapter 10

**I might try to do another lemon in the future. Let me know how you all liked** **it and the rest of the chapters. Also Steven looks a lot like Maui from Moana to be more descriptive. Also I recommend that everyone reads How To fit your Heart in a Petri Dish it's moving and amazing**

It was the morning after. Steven was still asleep and Io woke up and spooned with Steven. Soon Steven woke up from the rumbling of his stomach. "Mm morning Io," Steven said sleepily and kissed his gf. "Morning Steven, sleep okay?" Io said reciprocating the kiss. "Like a rock," This caused them to go into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Okay Mr. Rock, let's go eat and then shower," "Why not eat our food in the shower? We could save a lot of time?" Io remembered a song that was from the internet relating to this. "Bacon would gather in the drain and the toast would be soggy and not crispy. No mariachi band or friends,"

After a shower and breakfast, Steven get's a call from Connie. "Hello?" " _Hey Steven, it's Connie. I was wondering if everything's alright bubble buddy."_ "Hey Connie, everything's alright. You heard from Peedee?" Steven only asked cause Connie and Peedee go to the same college. Io thought to herself, " _Probably an old friend of Stevens, but who's Peedee?"_ Steven just talked to Connie for a little bit and then turned to Io. "Hey Io, you wanna go on double date? It'll be with me and you with my friends Connie and Peedee," Io pursued her lips in thought. "Only if you allow me to choose what you wear," "Deal, yeah we'll meet you there. Text me the info" Steven hung up the phone and immediately decided to put on his sandals and go out to feed Lion.

"Lii-oon! I got something sweet for you, if only you would come out," Steven held up a giant homemade Lion Licker. "Steven, where did you get that?" Io asked with a small smile. "I made it after watching Rosanno Pasino make cookie cats. She inspired me to make this," " _Sometimes I forget that he's so cute,"_ Io remembered something from earlier. "Hey Steven I forgot to ask, who's Peedee? I heard you and Connie talk about the date, is he an old friend?" Steven looked up and was prepared to answer. "Peedee is someone that was working at the fryman fry shop. He's my first friend that I made in Beach city,"

Steven finally found Lion and decided to lay on the beach with Io and lion while strumming on his ukulele with the sunset. "Steven," Io broke the silence. "Hmm?" "Last night did you say that you loved me?" Steven strummed abruptly and put down the Ukulele. "Io," Io turns to meet his chocolate eyes. "I did, not because of the moment, but because I really do love you," Steven had taken a hold of Io's hand and held it close and lovingly. "Steven, I love you too. Not because you're Roses son but because you're you. You care about others and told the gems about Bismuth. And you care about me too," At that moment Io and Steven hugged each other and just embraced each other. "Let's go home together,"

 **And I'm gonna end the chapter here. I meant to post it earlier but a dingus punched my screen of my laptop so I had to buy a new one. Good thing my info was saved on a cloud. As always feel free to review, follow and favorite. And enjoy the day**


	14. Chapter 11

**What is up guys gals and nonbinary pals? King Meezy here with a new chapter, feel free to review, follow and or favorite and enjoy the chapter**

"Steven! You ready for the sparring session? Steven, you there?" Jamar entered Stevens home and saw Pearl preparing to cook dinner. "Oh Jamar, you're early. Steven went on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst," Pearl explained while cutting some vegetables. Jamar sighed, "So much for sparring today. Hey pearl wanna give it a go? Winner decides what to cook tonight," Pearl looked at him and giggled. "What's funny?" "I've already started to cook so it won't be much of an option," Jamar looked falsely flabbergasted. "Pearl! How dare you, I'm appalled by your accusation of my skills. I must restore my honor," Pearl decided to play along and put the knife down. "Let's make it quick the others might be back soon,"

The two went outside and Jamar noticed something. "Hey Pearl where's Io? She with greg or something" "Actually she went shopping to surprise Steven since his birthday is coming up," Pearl explained while getting ready to spar. Jamar mumbled to himself, "Oh yeah his b- day is in a week. Anyway ready to start?" Pearl got in a stance and was smirking at him. "I was made ready,"

Pearl took the first move and sweeped Jamars legs. This caused him to fall on his back and he put Pearl in his guard. He locked his legs and Pearl put her hands down to stabilize herself. Jamar grabbed her and put Pearl in a kimura submission hold. Pearl was surprised at this and was fighting against it. Pearl went the wrong way and her arm was dislocated for a bit causing her to cry out in pain. "Ah shit! Pearl hold still," Jamar got out of the position and checked Pearls arm. "Pearl this will hurt only for a bit, I'm going to put it back in place," Pearl only hitched her breath when Jamar grabbed her arm. With a quick movement, Jamar placed it back in place and Pearl only shouted when it was done. "So does this mean that I'm gonna cook since your arm is out of commision?" Jamar asked cheekily.

 _Some time later_

"Alright so the menudo is almost done cooking, so now we just have to press the tortillas," Pearl was surprised at the way how Jamar cooked. Her arm healed only after 23 minutes. She just decided to let him have his fun and not long after, Io came back in the house with a small bag in hand. "Jamar? What're you doing here, and where's Pearl?" Pearl called out, "I'm up here Io, Jamar and I had a small spar and we made a small bet," "I won the bet and am now cooking up a mexican classic, Menudo and handmade tortillas," Jamar explained with a grin on his face. Jamar looked down at the bag that Io carried in and decided not to ask since it's not his business. 'Probably something for Steven,'

Io just went and smelled the food. She was overwhelmed with the smell of the spices and dropped the bag. From it, dropped tickets to see Ninja Sex Party and a poster of Cool Patrol. Jamar saw it and made a high pitched squeal noise from his pipes. "Ninja sex party is coming here?!" The gems stared at him in surprise and not a moment later the warp pad went off. "We're home! And we brought Lapidot with us!" Steven explained as he presented Peri and Lapis. Thankfully Pearl scooted the things out of sight. "Steven, although we appreciate the name, why are you calling us by such a name related to nautical marine vessels?" Peridot asked. Jamar butted in, "Because it's cute and shows that you two care about each other,"

Peridot notices Jamar and began to look at him. "Steven who's the human in the kitchen?" "I GAVE YOU CLOTHES FOR FREE!" Peridot looks at him and Steven interrupted before something started. "Hey Jamar, what did you make for us?" Jamar looked over at Steven and released a windy with a grin. "Well Steven I made some authentic Mexican food and I hope you all enjoy,"

 **I will say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I don't have an excuse for it just please read, review the story and I'll start working on the next chapter and that I bought myself a ticket to Ninja Sex Party for September**


End file.
